Cómo ser un buen Hufflepuff
by AylaSoriano
Summary: Samuel Hawk no era más que un busca líos profesional hasta que un buen día recibió una carta del Colegio Hogwarts de Magía y Hechicería. Desde el momento en que llega a esa escuela, tiene que enfrentarse a todo un nuevo mundo mágico que desconoce. Allí hará buenos amigos aunque también algunos enemigos mientras encuentra su lugar en la casa Hufflepuff a la que pertenece.


Nada le habría gustado más al señor Hawk que poder decir que la suya era una familia normal. Había crecido soñando que algún día viviría en uno de aquellos barrios tranquilos de las afueras. Donde todas las casitas tenían el césped perfectamente recortado y sus habitantes eran de lo más felices. Pero por desgracia, la vida no había sido tan fácil para él.

Todo se había empezado a torcer aquel día aciago en el que había conocido a la madre de su hijo, Ophelia Hawk. Por aquel entonces apellidada Fairfax. Solo Dios sabría cual era su nombre ahora.

Tenía que reconocer que desde el primer momento en el que conoció a la madre de su hijo, supo que aquella mujer no era como las demás. Para ella hasta la más cotidiana de las acciones del día a día parecía algo emocionante. Todavía recordaba aquella mañana en la que le hizo reír cuando la vio plantada delante de la tostadora mirando con atención cómo dos rebanadas se calentaban. Cuando los trozos de pan saltaron, ella pegó también un respingo y dijo que aquello era lo más alucinante que había visto nunca.

A Ophelia no le gustaba hablar de cómo era su vida antes de conocer a Elliot, que así se llamaba el señor Hawk. Él no sabía el nombre de sus amigos, si quiera el de sus padres. Pero aún a pesar de todo ese misterio, el señor Hawk no pudo evitar enamorarse de su salvaje personalidad y de su cautivadora belleza.

Para ser justo, no podía decir que todos los años junto a ella hubieran sido malos. Hubo un tiempo en el que fueron tremendamente felices y celebraron su amor dando vida a su hijo Samuel. Pero todo su mundo estalló por los aires cuando su mujer desapareció del tranquilo apartamento que tenían alquilado en _Mile_ _End_. Solo le dejó una nota en la que le decía que por favor le perdonara y que cuidara del pequeño Samuel, que por aquel entonces solo contaba con cinco años de vida. El señor Hawk nunca entendió la razón de aquella huída. Era cierto que su matrimonio no estaba pasando por el mejor momento, pero nunca habría esperado nada así, ni si quiera de una mujer tan extraña como Ophelia.

Elliot intentó sobreponerse a ese duro varapalo que le había dado la vida y salir adelante con su hijo. Pero fue mucho más duro de lo que habría imaginado. Solo consiguió trabajos mal pagados que le consumían toda la jornada sin dejarle ver crecer a ese hijo que muy pronto empezó a distanciarse de él. Nunca consiguieron entenderse del todo. A veces, cuando discutían, el señor Hawk percibía en los ojos castaños de su hijo aquel fulgor que los tornaba en carmesí como ya le sucediera a su madre.

Todas las frustraciones por no poder hacerse cargo de su vida ni la de su hijo como le habría gustado, le llevaron a frecuentar bares en los que ahogar su desdicha en alcohol. No tardó demasiado en convertirse en alcohólico, lo que no hizo si no aumentar la distancia entre padre e hijo.

Ahora Samuel contaba ya con once años de vida. Era un pre-adolescente criado en las turbulentas calles del barrio londinense de _Tottenham_. Siempre rodeado de compañías que no habrían gustado nada a su madre y que su padre nunca supo como quitarle de encima.

En el colegio, los profesores de Samuel siempre decían que era muy inteligente y que además tenía una sensibilidad especial. El chico lo reflejaba con un don innato para el dibujo que maravillaba a grandes y pequeños. Pero también decían a menudo, que si no adquiría un poco de disciplina, se echaría a perder.

Elliot escuchaba aquellas palabras de boca de los profesores con un poco de rabia. ¿Qué podía hacer él? Se pasaba el día trabajando para darle un techo y un plato de comida a ese crío. Y él se lo agradecía avergonzándose de su padre y pasando todo su tiempo en la calle con la peor gente del barrio. A él nadie le había enseñado a ser un buen padre. Y si su hijo terminaba echándose a perder, era porque tenía un padre que también se había echado a perder.

Pero un día, ocurrió un suceso que colmó el vaso en la casa de los Hawk. La policía apareció en la puerta del viejo bloque de edificios en el que vivía la pequeña familia. Le traían una denuncia interpuesta por el supermercado del barrio acusando a Samuel de haber robado alcohol de su tienda en compañía de sus amigos. Aquella noticia crispó sobremanera al señor Hawk. Su hijo era demasiado joven para empezar a beber. Aquella era la prueba definitiva de que había fracasado como padre. Su hijo iba a terminar siendo un borracho como él antes siquiera de llegar a la mayoría de edad.

Aquella misma noche, pasadas las diez, Samuel volvió a casa con una pizza bajo el brazo y se echó tan tranquilo en el sillón a comérsela delante de la televisión. El señor Hawk le enseñó la denuncia que le había entregado la policía y Samuel se mostró sorprendido pero desafiante.

—¡Ya está bien Samuel! —le chilló Elliot fuera de sí—. ¡Solo tienes once malditos años! ¡Y ya me das más problemas que si tuvieras veinte!

Samuel no contestó, si no que fingió ignorarle subiendo el volumen de la televisión. Pero el señor Hawk muy cabreado apagó de un golpe la pantalla.

—¡Eres un mocoso estúpido! ¿Me oyes? ¡Si empiezas tan pronto a beber ni si quiera vas a crecer más!

—¡Que no era para beberlo! —contestó Samuel enfrentándose a su padre—. Era solo una broma con los amigos...

—¡Ah una broma! —continuó bramando Elliot que no se creía ni una palabra—. Qué graciosa oye. ¿Y crees que las multas de tus bromas tengo que pagarlas yo o qué? ¡Pues de eso nada! ¡La vas a pagar tú con tu paga porque te has quedado sin ella durante un año!

—Que sí... que me dejes ya... —dijo Samuel mirando para otra parte. No soportaba a su padre. Solo le hablaba cuando tenía alguna bronca para echarle.

—Que te deje ya... —dijo imitando de manera burda a su hijo—. ¡Eso es lo único que sabes decir! ... ¡Eres igual que tu madre! ¡Solo vivís para darme disgustos! —los ojos de Samuel fulminaron ahora sí a su padre—. Eres igual que esa... que esa...—dijo buscando una palabra lo suficientemente desagradable para definir a su ex-mujer.

—¡No insultes a mi madre! —el muchacho se había levantado como un resorte del sillón y miraba a su padre amenazante con los puños cerrados y fuego en la mirada. Había crecido bastante en los últimos meses y su padre apenas le sacaba ya una cabeza. Tenía un cuerpo atlético que ejercitaba jugando al baloncesto y practicando con el skate con sus amigos. Su pelo era de color oscuro y rebelde como el del señor Hawk. Se había hecho un piercing en la oreja sin permiso de su padre del que siempre colgaba algún pendiente que el señor Hawk aborrecía. Estaba creciendo tanto que muy pronto ni si quiera podría contenerlo.

—¿Que no insulte a tu madre? —le espetó Elliot—. ¡Mucho respeto le guardas tú a tu madre y muy poco a mí que soy el que te cuida! ¡Tu madre nos abandonó a los dos como si fuéramos perros!

—¡A lo mejor se fue huyendo de ti porque no hay quien te soporte! —le rugió Samuel sintiendo la ira acumularse en su cuerpo. Hacía mucho tiempo que había perdido el miedo a su padre. Atrás quedaban los días en los que Elliot le había pegado en alguna rabieta después de volver del bar. Ahora ya no se atrevería a hacerlo puesto que él era cada día más fuerte y el señor Hawk más barrigudo.

Su padre enrojeció de rabia.

—¡A mí no me hables así que soy tu padre y me merezco un respeto! —le gritó apuntándole con un dedo amenazador—. ¡Mientras vivas bajo mi techo yo soy la autoridad de esta casa! ¿¡Te queda claro mocoso!?

—¡Me da asco vivir bajo este techo! —le respondió su hijo a gritos—. ¡Estoy deseando irme de aquí! —dijo y echó a andar echo una furia por el pasillo en dirección a su habitación. Su padre le siguió de cerca.

—¿A dónde te crees que vas? —vociferó alzando la denuncia como si fuera una bandera—. ¡La conversación se acaba cuando yo lo diga!

Samuel llegó a la puerta de su habitación y la cerró tras de si de un portazo. Sabía que su padre no iba a dejarle en paz y lo único que deseó fue que aquella puerta fuera de hierro y nunca jamás pudiera traspasarla. Lo deseó con todas sus fuerzas. Convertir aquella habitación en su fortaleza, lejos de los gritos.

Su padre llegó como un torbellino hasta la habitación y puso las manos sobre el manillar para abrirla. Comenzó a accionar el pomo una y otra vez pero la puerta no cedía.

—¿Qué pasa con esta maldita puerta? —le escuchó gritar desde el otro lado—. ¡Abre ahora mismo!

Pero Samuel no estaba haciendo nada. Ni siquiera estaba cerca de la puerta. Miraba sentado desde su cama con una media sonrisa los problemas de su padre para entrar.

—¡Abre inmediatamente! —le ordenó—. ¿Has puesto un cerrojo sin consultarme? ¡Maldito crío te vas a enterar! ¡Porque si yo quiero la echo abajo!

Samuel escuchó los golpes de su padre que embestía con todo su cuerpo la madera mientras el chico miraba atónito cómo ésta resistía. El señor Hawk era un hombre corpulento, y aquella puerta de una calidad malísima. Cualquiera con un poco de fuerza podría abrirla perfectamente de una patada. Pero a pesar de escuchar los contundentes golpes impactando contra la madera, aquella puerta no se movió ni un milímetro.

No era la primera vez que sucesos que no podía explicar fácilmente pasaban alrededor de Samuel. Él pensaba que tenía algún tipo de ángel de la guarda protegiéndole.

Por ejemplo, uno de los últimos días de clase le llamaron por vigésimo quinta vez aquel año al despacho del director. Allí le interrogaron sobre un incidente que había sucedido en el gimnasio minutos atrás. Raymond Murphy, un grandullón tres años mayor que él junto con dos amigos, habían ido a propinarle una paliza a Samuel. El motivo, era que Samuel le había arrojado huevos podridos el fin de semana anterior cuando vio a Raymond pasar con su bicicleta por debajo del puente _Morton_.

Y lo más normal es que el muchacho hubiera terminado bajo los puñetazos y patadas de aquellos bestias, pero no fue así. Al salir de clase se los había encontrado esperándole. Él había salido corriendo hacia el gimnasio pretendiendo despistarles al escapar por la salida que daba al patio, pero allí se había encontrado con que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave. Samuel estaba atrapado en el gimnasio a solas con esos matones. A partir de ese momento no encontró explicación a lo que pasó. Aquella vieja espaldera por la que trepaban en clase se desprendió de repente de la pared cayendo encima de Raymond y sus amigos. ¡Pero es que no fue la única! La que colgaba del techo y que Samuel adoraba porque le resultaba muy fácil colgar de ella, también se soltó sobre los chicos. Por suerte sus heridas no fueron graves, fue el susto más que otra cosa. Pero nadie le creyó cuando dijo que él no había tenido nada que ver con el suceso, y fue expulsado de la escuela durante tres días.

Samuel continuó mirando aquella puerta que de repente se había vuelto increíblemente resistente, cuando un golpetazo sonó en el cristal tras él. El chico se sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta de inmediato. En su ventana, había un pájaro con grandes ojos ambarinos moviéndose como atontado. Parecía que se había estrellado contra el cristal. Samuel enarcó una ceja y se acercó despacio para observarlo mejor. Se quedó realmente atónito cuando vio que portaba un sobre lacrado en el pico. Aquello sí que era extraño, pensó Samuel, que ya no escuchaba los sonidos de su padre que parecía haberse cansado de aporrear la puerta.

El chico levantó el pestillo de la ventana y la abrió. Aquel pájaro se coló volando a trompicones en su habitación chocándose contra todo lo que encontraba. Él se tapó la cabeza con los brazos temiendo que le atacara, pero el pájaro terminó por orientarse y depositó el sobre sobre su cama deshecha.

Él miró con precaución aquel sobre y comprobó incrédulo que la carta iba dirigida a él.

 _Señor S. Hawk_

 _Dormitorio infantil_

 _Ealing_ _Woods, 8_

 _Haringey_

 _London_

No había ninguna duda, aquella carta le pertenecía.

Con precaución, cogió aquel sobre. El papel tenía un tono algo amarillento y era bastante pesado. Seguro que no podía traer buenas noticias. Le dio la vuelta y observó un sello de lacre púrpura con un escudo de armas. Tenía impreso un león, un águila, un tejón y una serpiente que rodeaban una gran letra H.

—¿Qué es esto? —murmuró para sí mismo Samuel.

Pasó su dedo por debajo de la solapa rompiendo el sello con cuidado. Del interior saco una carta escrita en el mismo pergamino del sobre. Sus ojos recorrieron atónitos el contenido de aquella misiva.

 _COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA_

 _Director: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,_

 _Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,_

 _Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional_

 _de Magos)._

 _Querido señor Hawk:_

 _Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

 _Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall_

 _Directora adjunta_

Samuel releyó tres veces aquella carta sin dar crédito a lo leído. ¿Colegio de Magia? ¿Pero qué broma era esa? Miró a la lechuza que le observaba paciente con sus grandes ojos ambarinos desde la cama. ¿Porque no se iba? ¿Realmente esperaba que le diera un mensaje de vuelta como decía en la carta?

Samuel dejó el sobre en la cama y vio que la lechuza se acercaba a la carta haciéndole gestos con la cabeza.  
El chico captó el mensaje y fue hasta su escritorio para rasgar un trozo de cuaderno. Cogió un bolígrafo y escribió con rapidez y bastante mala caligrafía:

 _Querido señor quien quiera que se haya molestado en adiestrar una lechuza para gastarme esta broma:_

 _Eso de la escuela de magia, ha sido_ _muy divertido. Casi me pilla. Pero hace falta un truco mucho más impresionante para engañarme a mí, se lo aseguro._

 _Atentamente Samuel Hawk_

Samuel releyó su nota y pensó que estaba bastante bien. Quería que si esa carta llegaba alguna vez a su destinatario, supiera que con él no se podía jugar. La dobló por la mitad y se acercó con algo de aprensión a la lechuza. Alargó la mano hacia ella mirándola con recelo hasta que abrió el pico y la cogió. Acto seguido, ella dio unos cuantos pasitos por la cama y salió volando por la ventana por la que había entrado. Samuel todavía se quedó unos segundos mirando cómo el ave atravesaba aquel cielo grisáceo.

Colegio de Magia... Esa era buena... ¿Quien habría podido gastarle una broma así? Cualquiera de sus enemigos del barrio lo habría querido intentar sin duda. Murphy y su grupito sin ir más lejos todavía se la tenían guardada por lo del gimnasio. Pero a esos idiotas no les daba la cabeza como para amaestrar una lechuza y pensar en algo como una escuela de magia. Samuel suspiró y se tumbó en la cama. Sacó de debajo del colchón sus cómics y se puso a leer.

 _Toc_ _toc_ _toc_

Samuel entreabrió un solo ojo y percibió que había algo de luz en su cuarto. Se había dormido leyendo con la ropa puesta, siquiera se había quitado las zapatillas.

 _Toc_ _toc_ _toc_

Aquel ruido otra vez. Samuel se frotó los ojos y se dio la vuelta para comprobar con estupefacción que la lechuza había vuelto. Se levantó de la cama de un salto. La Lechuza llevaba otro sobre de las mismas características que el que había recibido la noche anterior. Esta vez abrió la ventana enseguida y la dejó pasar. Fuera todavía estaba amaneciendo, ni siquiera debían ser las 7 de la mañana. La lechuza dejó caer sobre su cama el nuevo sobre y Samuel lo abrió a toda prisa muerto de curiosidad.

 _Querido señor Hawk:_

 _Entendemos por su mensaje que no es conocedor del Colegio ni del mundo al que usted pertenece. No se preocupe. Hoy mismo le visitará en su domicilio un representante del Colegio que le resolverá todas sus dudas y le guiará en el proceso de inscripción._

 _Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall_

 _Directora adjunta_


End file.
